College What Now?
by xbluexrainx
Summary: Some pretty weird stuff happens in Sinnoh Community College, especially for May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Drew, Ash, Paul, and Gary... Full summary inside, Contest, Poke, Ikari, OldRival... Rated Intense T/PG-14 for some pretty strange stuff & language.
1. High School, the Prologue

**Okay, so I had this idea raging in me and had to write it! Here is the product, the prologue to another new story! This takes place in High School, as the main part of the story happens in college. No names are used here, but I'll tell you who everyone is if you want. It will end with the cliche/classic ships of Contest, Ikari, Poke, and OldRival. Thought y'all should know. Enjoy! I don't own Pokemon!**

**Full Summary: Love, hate, jealousy, betrayal, unfaithfulness, cheating, lying, stealing, sinning, lust, killing, back-stabbing, and friendship. Of course, everyone goes through at least one or two of these things in their lifetime. For Drew, he's gone... and done, pretty much all of them. For May, the worst she's ever done is lie to her mother. And these two very different souls meet in high school, nothing happens. Now, in college, things are a little... Different. Drew's changing his ways, and May's changing for the worse. For Paul, these things were natural and happened daily. For Dawn, she's only ever lusted over boys and lied to her mom. In high school, they dated. In college, they run into each other after a rough break-up three years prior. Can they fix what they had? For Ash, it was awkward but he still did all these things at one point. For Misty, she's the innocent soul that hates very few things, and loves a lot of things. They're just meeting in college. Can they spark some emotions? For Gary, who is a bigger playboy then Drew, these things are so familiar they're like the back of his hand. For Leaf, she's been in a steady relationship for three years now. But can Gary make things rocky for her and her boyfriend? Contest, Ikari, Poke, OldRival, and a few others.**

* * *

**College… What Now?**

_Prologue/High School_

A girl with chestnut hair in two pigtails walked into class, her sapphire eyes gleaming. She had on her signature red bandana, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a red form-fitting t-shirt. It was the first day of sophomore year, so she wore red flats instead of her usual sneakers. She waved at her blunette best friend, who was sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Said bluenette had a short pink skirt, a sleeveless black top, and pink uggs. She walked past the raven headed one with brown eyes, who looked out of place and ashamed. He wasn't wearing anything special, just a white t-shirt and cargo pants. With his hat and sneakers, of course. Wondering what he had been up to last night. She walked past her other best friend, who had long, dark brown hair and matching brown eyes, was sitting next to her crush. The girl had on a green short-sleeved top and red denim short shorts. She looked at the jealous brunette and his squealing fangirls. The brunette had on a simple navy blue t-shirt and baggy jeans. She looked at the serious and stern face of the bluenette's boyfriend. He had purple hair and stone cold eyes, and wore his normal blue-and-black jacket, black cargo pants, and navy blue sneakers. She stopped at her seat, where she sat next to a boy with emerald green eyes and chartreuse hair, with a short-sleeved black t-shirt and boot cut jeans and purple sneakers. They exchanged a stiff hello before ignoring each other. The only reason they talked was because of the bluenette and the purple haired one's relationship. She sighed as she wondered what she was going to learn in math that day.

* * *

A girl with midnight blue hair and cobalt eyes sat on her boyfriend's lap. He growled something, but she failed to notice. She waved at her friend as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. He growled something again; this time, she heard it.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing," he growled out again.

She stared into his stone-cold eyes…

She was one lucky girl.

She looked at his purple hair and ruffled it. Little did she know, that day would be the last day she'd sit on his lap, let alone talk to him.

* * *

A brunette girl was sitting next to her crush, completely aware that the school's biggest playboy was jealous that she liked someone else and not him. She smirked at the idea. She was so innocent, but he was so far from even having his.

* * *

The green-headed boy sighed. He almost started a conversation with her. Milestone, really. He liked her, but had so many girls after him. It was almost pointless to even like her. She would never return the feelings.

* * *

A raven-headed boy sighed. That was utterly horrible, what that girl did to him. That freak. The girl in question had a brown with a hint of orange colored hair in to long pigtails. She had ocean-blue eyes that were usually covered by sunglasses. She smiled and waved to him, a little seduction in her eyes. He shivered at the thought of ever seeing her again.

* * *

The brunette boy sighed as he watched the only girl _he_ had a crush on crush on another guy.

* * *

The purple-haired one had just decided on a way to break-up with his good-for-nothing-troublesome-as-hell girlfriend. It would be cold, hard, and painful.

* * *

**And that's it for the prologue! Sorry for all the line breaks, by the way! It's pretty much a different person's blurb. So, if you can't figure it out, Melody (from the movie Pokemon 2000) got a little freaky with Ash at the club and kinda... took his innocence. And now he's scared of her. Haha... Review and tell me how ya like it!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

**Yay new chapter~ I really hope you all enjoy it! So, the everyone is slightly OOC, but it's all part of the plot... Also, I'm not quite sure how cliche this story is... Hehe. I wanna thank everyone for reviewing, as well. Well, enjoy this chapter! I own my OCs but NOT Pokemon or Justin Bieber (only a small mention, please take no offense if you are a fan of his).**

* * *

**College… What Now?**

_First Day_

"We're over," Dawn said.

It was like repeating his cold words over and over again…

Third break-up this month… the reason this time?

She caught Barry flirting with another girl.

They all took advantage of her, and her so called innocent self. They never thought she'd ever find out.

They were all so, so stupid. Especially _him_… that good-for-nothing bastard that broke her heart. He was going to pay, he was. But, then again, she didn't even know what college he was going to.

"Why?" Barry gasped.

"Because, we're just not right for each other," the bluenette said.

It wasn't lying, but it wasn't the truth.

"I-I'm fining you $1,000,000 f-for-" He managed to choke out.

"Save it, Barry."

Thanks to _him_, she could be a cold, hard bitch.

* * *

"Drew, please explain to me why I am driving you to Sinnoh Community," Rose Hayden asked her brother, "Couldn't Katrina just drive you?"

"Yeah, but I honestly don't wanna be in the same car as her and Sam."

Right. Samuel, or Sam as everyone knew him as, was Katrina's boyfriend of two years and the two were extremely lovey-dovey.

To make it worse, Rose made them share the same car.

"You are such a pain in the ass it's not funny, and you'd better be thankful I love you, little bro."

"Yeah, yeah," he said looking at the beautiful campus.

* * *

Sure, this man was a cold son-of-a-bitch or, as _she_ had put it, a good-for-nothing bastard.

His ex.

His brother Reggie looked at him.

He knew what he was thinking about.

His phone went off as he stared into space.

It buzzed again as he looked at the text message.

_To: Paul_

_From: Maylene_

_Paul, tell Reggie I say hi~ I'm already at Sinnoh Community._

Typical Maylene. Flirting with his brother. He sighed as he told his brother what Maylene had said.

His phone went off again as he was in the middle of the sentence.

_To: Paul_

_From: Taylor_

_Hey babe already at SCC… Hurry it up, miss you, love, Tay._

Typical Taylor. Flirting with him. Well, that was normal.

She _was _his girlfriend, like Maylene was Reggie's girlfriend. Then again, Reggie didn't have a phone, thus the reason Maylene texted him rather than his brother.

Taylor came into his life a week after he broke-up with Dawn- er, _her_. And they'd been in love ever since… Or so they said. Drew, Ash, and Gary said otherwise. Probably cause they were jealous.

* * *

May couldn't believe it.

She saw Katrina. And that usually meant that Drew was going to show up sooner or later.

She pecked her current boyfriend's cheek. He happened to be Brendan.

"Hey babe, where ya goin'?" He muttered huskily.

It was kind of turning her on, weird as it was.

"I'm going to talk with Misty, be right back," she lied. She really just wanted to break up with him; he was getting old.

It was his fault, really. Drew's, she meant. May had been an innocent, sweet teen until she met Drew. He was a rebel and a bad boy and it kind of made her lust over him. But it became apparent that he liked girls that were okay with just one date and maybe a make out session, and in senior year, get all hot and sweaty in his bedroom. So, she subconsciously did these things… behind her mother's back, of course. It wasn't like Norman, her father, would care. He left during her junior year. He admitted to an affair and just _left_. Stupid bastard. He was an ignorant jerk. She hadn't talked to him since.

May walked past the flowerbeds and the fountain, until she approached Misty Waterflower, one of her best friends, and sat down.

"Why aren't you with Brendan?" Misty asked, snickering.

"He's getting tiresome… I think I might break up with him."

"Hey, guys! I'm here," their other best friend, Dawn Berlitz said, running up to them.

"You seem awfully happy," Misty frowned. She only got this way when she broke up with a guy.

"Well, duh, Barry's off my hands now!"

"Wow Dawn, three guys in a month," Misty said sarcastically impressed.

"Well excuse me if they're all cheating lying assholes!" Dawn cursed.

Misty and Dawn got into an argument over why Dawn needed to stay with a guy more than a week. It usually started with, "You're worse than May!" and ended with, "Excuse me that guys are jerk offs!"

"Well, here comes Leaf and Sam P," May said, talking about their last best friend, also interrupting the argument. The four of them had been through a lot together during summer camp as consolers that year.

"Somebody please gag me," Dawn replied, looking at the way they were holding hands.

"Only if you gag me," Misty grunted.

"Hey guys," Leaf said cheerfully, unaware that her friends were talking about gagging each other.

"Hey Leaf," the three girls said, and then looked at George, and then said bluntly, "Sam."

Sam was a tall blond haired blue-eyed surfer-like guy, whom Leaf had a crush on since high school. They started going out in sophomore year. That was probably why Dawn hated the relationship so much, because, she just honestly hated anything to do with that year, including the break-up with Paul. But she decided calling him "_him_" was a disrespectful way of treating him, and she loved that idea. Then again, she just wanted to torture him. Not that it would work in college, since he probably wasn't even going to SCC.

She gasped when she saw Taylor Hikkens.

"Shit," she moaned.

"Dawn, something that matter?" May asked.

"Yeah. His girlfriend's here."

"Why do you care?"

"Cause that mean's _he's_ gonna be here!" She sighed loudly.

"Whoop-de-fucking-do," Misty said.

"Yeah," Leaf agreed, "He shouldn't matter to you that much."

"God, I feel like Justin Bieber!"

"What?" The three girls said.

"I mean, hell-o, the song Baby? Anyone listen to music in the past what, two years?"

"Yes, we know who he is, but you're saying you feel like a guy?"

"No, I feel like a girl who had her heart broken…"

"But he's a guy-"

"Please, just let me have my fun."

* * *

Paul frowned.

Oh, great. _She_ was here.

Fucking perfect.

What a great way to start freshman year at Sinnoh Community College.

* * *

**Aw, end of chappie. I hope it was enjoyable! Please review! If you do, cookie for you! Oh yeah, Sam plays a minor role, Katrina plays a semi-bigger role, and Rose shouldn't make many more appearances, only mentions.**


	3. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

**It's here... The 2nd chapter of College... What Now?... Yeah... So, this is a little scatterbrained, but whatever! I don't own Pokemon! (Never have, never will). Oh yeah, cookies for... LeafxGreenx3, xXMoonsilverXx, and Big big Misty fan.

* * *

**

**College… What Now?**

_We Meet Again_

The campus of Sinnoh Community College (or SCC as the students knew it as) was quite a pretty one. It had flowerbeds in the center of it, circling a beautiful fountain. The flowers were pansies and daises but none of the students really took notice to it. This was just where they hung out when they weren't in class, and where some ate lunch.

The cafeteria was also beautiful, as far as cafeterias went. Simple wooden tables and chairs, and tiled floor were the décor of the building. However, the best part was the outside, where students ate most of the time, except in winter. It had simple picnic tables and tablecloths (yes, the cliché plaid one) and was surrounded by trees. It was a shady place, excellent in the summer.

But that wasn't what the students cared about. It was more that they cared that there was a club about ten blocks down and that they could party it up every weekend. Not to mention, the girls deemed at sluts and whores had jobs there.

That was another thing the students liked. They could have jobs and no one would care. SCC was just a wild child's paradise. Or so everyone thought. What parents did not realize was that their horny teens would just do whatever the hell the wanted- Well, no one got raped, but every now and then you could hear moaning in the room next door (like last year, when Black and White got it on and Cassie Hannagen had nightmares the rest of the year, but that isn't relevant).

* * *

Katrina smiled, today was the best day of her life.

Her first day of college!

She was listening on snippets of conversations.

"_And then Cassie had nightmares cause I took Black's innocence!"_

"_Haha, that's rich, White!"_

"_So, Paul, what are we doing this evening?"_

"_We're not going to the club."_

"_Are we getting it on tonight?" The voice was seductive._

"_Hell no."_

"_But why~?" And now it was disappointed._

"_EXCUSE ME ALL THE GUYS FROM SHS WERE JERK OFFS!"_

"_But, Dawn, that doesn't mean that you should break guys hearts every _week_!"_

"_I don't care, Mist."_

Those were some weird conversations…

Sam was hanging out with his guy friends, and Katrina was left on her own; her twin, Drew, had decided to force their older sister/guardian Rose to drive him, seeing as they had to share a car and she was taking Sam. She figured it was because he didn't have a steady girlfriend yet.

She pulled out her iTouch and started Pandora up.

She scrolled through her different radios and stopped at 'Kesha Radio'.

We R Who We R started playing as she ran down the path she was on to her dorm.

* * *

"So, what's up?" May asked.

"Nothing much, you know, I was so freaking bored after Camp Snowpoint ended! My parents made me go back to Kanto and were all like, "Why don't you go to Kanto Community College?" and it was so freaking stressful," Leaf replied.

"Same. Daisy, Violet, and Lily made me come home and tried to make me be a freaking model with them!" Misty added.

"I was told to go back to Hoenn and see my mom and it was so horrible! She was a wreck! My dad is going down if I ever see him again!"

"Well, at least you didn't have to date Lucas Wannamaker!" Dawn scoffed, "My mom was like, "He's a good match for you!" and then I broke up with him the next day. He was almost as bad as Conway!"

"Oh my God, like, Lucas Wannamaker that's now Rowan's assistant?" May gasped.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Dawn, you poor thing!" Leaf said.

"I know!"

"And if he's anywhere near as creepy as Conway, then he's gotta be bad!" Misty added.

"Speak of the devil," Dawn muttered as she saw Conway in the distance.

* * *

"Ugh," Paul groaned, "Troublesome's here."

"Why do you care?" Drew said, flicking his green hair as Brianna swooned over him, Melody catching her, as the boys walked off.

"Cause she's out to make my life miserable!" Paul snapped.

"What would be the worse that would happen?" Ash, in his denseness, asked.

"She could tear me and Taylor apart," he sated like it was obvious, while his friends stared at is out-of-characterness.

"She's not right for you," Gary said, "Jessie said that she was flirting with James. She's apparently got something for guys with purple hair. Not surprised she hasn't flirted with Harley yet."

"You are such a bad liar."

"No, I'm being serious."

"Uh-huh, sure," Paul said, and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Oh. My. _GOD!_" Dawn shouted.

Ah, yes, the dorm rooms.

Two students of the same gender to a dorm, and there was a connecting door to another dorm room.

The walls were a cream color.

There were two single beds, each with a mattress. As Dawn and May started putting the sheets on and unpacking, Misty and Leaf barged in from the other room.

"Oh my God, we're connected!" Leaf squealed.

"Cool!" The other three cheered.

"Haha, this is perfect!"

* * *

"Oh. My. _GOD!_"

The boys (Paul, Drew, Ash, and Gary) heard a loud scream.

It was Dawn, no way denying that.

"Why the hell does she scream so loud that the whole world can hear her?" Paul asked.

"You should know, you dated her," Gary teased.

"Shut up," Paul said, venom dripping from his lips.

"Damn it's still a touchy subject?" Drew asked.

"Shut your face, Hayden, we all know you're attracted to Maple," Paul retorted.

"S-shut up!" Drew shouted. "I am not!"

He huffed, and turned a bright red.

"He so does," Ash snickered to Gary, who laughed.

* * *

(Sometime later that day during dinner)

Two people sat down, at different places. One got up and went to the vending machine, while the other got up to go to the bathroom, and they ran into each other on the way back.

An eyebrow got cocked.

A conversation got started using only their eyes.

"_Well. How's life?"_

"_Good."_

"_How's your girlfriend?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Do you miss me?"_

"_Not in particular."_

"_Good, because I don't miss you, you good for nothing bastard."_

"It appears we meet again," one voice finally said after the air was thick with tension.

The one that spoke smirked while the one receiving what the they said frowned, and said, "So it seems."

The two went their separate ways, but one thought, _how did I let her get away?_

And the other thought the same thing; only the "her" in the thought was a "him" instead.

What an interesting encounter.

* * *

**Now then, we can only guess who ran into each other. Cookies for who guess correctly and who review! So, REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Classes Equals Joy

**Hey, people, new chapter ^_^! Yeah, sorry for the long wait... I was working on _Because I'm the Stupid Junior_. Hehe... Yeah... So... In this chapter, classes will begin and we'll meet new characters. Oh yeah, there is mention of smoking (kind of) so please tell me if you are uncomfortable with that. But don't worry, it'll end up okay in the end. So, I do not own Pokemon, but please, ENJOY! Oh yeah, cookies for... LeafxGreenx3, LuckyTigger, EmOtIsTiC GuRL, Anelas, and xXMoonsilverXx! And you will find out who was having that mini conversation at the end of chapter two in this chapter! Again, I don't own Pokemon and enjoy!**

* * *

**College… What Now?**

_Classes Equals Joy_

May sighed.

It was Monday.

She hated, hated, _hated_ Mondays. She absolutely loathed Mondays, especially mornings.

She heard the door connecting the two rooms slam open.

"MAYBELLINE MAPLE, GET THE HELL UP!" Misty yelled.

"I'm up!" May roared.

"God! Do you know how to shut up?" Leaf screamed, running in with an extreme bed head.

"I CAN'T SLEEP WITH YOU GUYS SCREAMING LIKE THAT!" Dawn screamed.

"Well look at the time!" Misty growled out.

"Oh… SHIT! YOU GUYS, WE'VE GOTTA HURRY!" May said, throwing off her clothes and tossing on her usual outfit- a red short-sleeved shirt and blue denim short shorts, along with her signature red sneakers, and quickly brushed her teeth and hair.

She grabbed her bag and sprinted out the doors, the other girls following her.

* * *

_"MAYBELLINE MAPLE, GET THE HELL UP!"_

_"I'm up!"_

_"God! Do you know how to shut up?"_

_"I CAN'T SLEEP WITH YOU GUYS SCREAMING LIKE THAT!"_

_"Well look at the time!"_

_"Oh… SHIT! YOU GUYS, WE'VE GOTTA HURRY!"_

"Oh my fuck!" Paul screamed, hitting his head on the bed frame, "Who the hell screams that loud in the morning?"

"I don't know," Ash said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" They heard Gary Oak roar, and Drew followed.

"SHIT!" Drew screamed, barging into Ash and Paul's room, "We've gotta go!"

The time?

7:59. And classes started at 8 o'clock sharp.

They were used to being fashionably late, but to put it bluntly, today, unless they hurried it up, they would be late. Just late.

* * *

"Oh. My. Fu-"

"Language, Leaf!" May shrieked. "Not during the Freshman Orientation!"

Leaf rolled her eyes as Sam sat next to her, and Dawn made a funny gagging noise.

"Dawn," Leaf sighed, "Just because you can't keep a steady boyfriend doesn't mean that you can gag at my relationship!"

Dawn rolled her eyes this time, replying, "It's not my fault all the guys from Sinnoh High School are jerk offs!" She said the last two words a little louder as she saw Paul, Drew, Ash, and Gary walk through the double doors, and saw Paul visibly stiffen.

This time, she smirked at his uncomfortable-ness, recalling two days before in the cafeteria by the vending machines.

Just then, Taylor Hikkens hoped onto Paul's back, causing him to stumble as well as making the other three boys sweatdrop.

* * *

After orientation, Dawn, May, Misty, and Leaf silently walked into History class. They had missed the first two periods in orientation.

"Hello! Hello!" A small, squeaky voice said, "My name is Candice Suzuna and I'm you're history teacher!"

The sentence was followed by a girlish giggle as the four girls plopped onto their seats and let class begin. Just then, a girl with long yellow hair in a ponytail barged in.

"Miss Suzuna!" She said, "I brought the syllabuses you asked for!"

"Oh thank you, Yellow!" Candice cheered.

"Class, this is Amarillo del Bosque Verde," Candice said, "She's the assistant teacher… Er… Well, she'll mostly be running errands for us; she's a senior here. This is one of her free periods, and she's using it to help in her teaching degree!"

Candice's cheeriness started scaring some of the students while Ash muttered something, and Drew, Paul, and Gary laughed.

"Excuse me, Ash," Yellow said, "Care to repeat that?"

"I said," Ash said louder, "Wouldn't you rather be spending your free time with Red?"

Yellow blushed slightly at the older Ketchum's name and then turned and furious red as she caught the undertone of what Ash had said.

"Oh, Ash. For one, I'm not dating your brother, and second, why would you suggest such vulgar things?"

Ash muttered, "Well, you're obviously not going to be single for long."

After that, there was a thick tension as Candice asked Yellow to photocopy a packet for the class and the class had officially started.

* * *

Red, in the meantime, was in his dorm room with Green.

"So, Red, when are you going to tell her?" Green asked, contemplating on something else.

"First, I'm sure she doesn't like me back, and second, you better not be thinking about what I think you're thinking about."

"What if I am?" Green scoffed, "And you so like her."

With that, he walked out (probably to see Blue, Red decided) as Red caught sight of the one thing he hoped he'd never see in Green's jacket pocket.

A pack of cigarettes.

* * *

At the end of the day, Dawn sighed, "Classes were… a total drag."

"I know, right?" May agreed, crashing on her bed, "I mean, did you see Paul? He was totally checking you out! I mean, he can't get a hint that you don't like him anymore!"

_If only that was true_, Dawn thought, as May kept on rambling.

"Anyways, what's up with Ketchum and Yellow?"

"Well… don't tell anyone I said this but, it's cause Yellow likes Red Ketchum, and Red like Yellow but neither will admit, and didn't you catch his undertone and the last sentence?"

"Well of course! He think Red'll confess, and that she'd rather be in his bed," May exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MAY?" Misty shouted.

"I said Ash thinks Yellow wants to be in Red's bed," May stated.

"Oh," Leaf said, "Misty here thought you said that you wanted to be in someone's bed."

"Oh," May said, "that reminds me."

She whipped out her cell phone and started texting furiously.

After about thirty seconds, she said, "And now I'm as single as single gets."

She grinned like the devil.

* * *

_What did she do to Green? _Red thought.

He knew one thing.

She did this to him and for it, she was going down.

* * *

**Ooo... Who did it? I'll give you a hint... It's an OC. But the backstory will be told next chapter, so review and it will come out faster! Cookies are going out again for those who review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Everyone Hates Her

**Okay~ Yes, it's chapter 4! Okay, so, we will meet the skank, er, girl that turned Green onto cigarettes (so yeah, a new character you can hate on... :P) Anyways, so, this mostly focuses on Green's problem (which will be solved!) and contains GreenxBlue, which is really Oldrivalshipping, but people also you it for Gary and Leaf so... Yeah. So, there are a lot of nasty terms in here, but that's why it's rated T, but edging on M... I don't own Pokemon but enjoy anyways! Cookies for my beautiful reviewers!

* * *

**

**College… What Now?**

_Everyone Hates Her_

Red was furious.

How dare she.

_How dare she!_

So what if she was popular? So what if she dated Green? So what if she was pretty?

She was a bitch and she was going down.

She was a slut and a whore. She was a cheating skank. She was a stuck up princess.

Amy Zowosky was a hoebag and did this to Green.

She was going to pay.

She was some snotty little freshman that was in Ash and Gary's grade. She somehow managed to seduce Green and go out with him for two months (all the while Blue was all sad and emo-ish). In those two months, Red, Yellow, Blue, Gold, Sliver, and Crystal managed to figure out she was getting him hooked on cigarettes.

But fire fights fire and Blue was pissed.

She seduced Green right back, and now they'd been going out for about three months. But they all knew Green never kicked his old habit, only made it seem like it when Blue finally told him if he kept it up she'd break up with him.

But he soon heard in the distance, "I fucking hate you, Green!"

The voice was a female's, and very wasted.

He would bet five million dollars it was Amy.

"Amy, get off of me."

Oh boy. It was Green. And he was pissed.

"But you're so sexy and you broke up with me for a slut," Amy said, slurred.

"Listen, Amy, you are drunk."

"No shit, silly."

But Red couldn't handle it.

He burst open his dorm room door and grabbed Green before Amy could take away any innocence that Blue had left him with.

* * *

"THAT HOEBAG!" May screamed.

"Oh God May, what now?" Leaf said, holding her hands to her ears.

"That duchebag Brendan went ahead and got a girlfriend! He's supposed to be all sad and crap cause I broke up with them! And that slut Amy Zowosky is dating him!"

"Ooo, does May still like Brendan?" Misty taunted.

"Ew, hell no. But I can't believe he thinks that slut is better than me!"

"Well, I'm sure the only reason he's saying that is because he didn't get any from you, ever," Dawn shrugged.

"Eh… maybe," May said.

* * *

"You're ruining your life, Green," Daisy Oak said.

Green grunted in reply.

"I'm just worried. I can't stand to see you smoking!" Daisy shouted now.

"Well _excuse me_," Green snapped.

This wasn't Green. Green didn't snap at his sister. It was her fault.

It would always be her fault.

That little slut.

* * *

"She. Is. Going. Down," Red growled out.

Crystal nodded (she didn't want to disagree. Red would eat her). Gold agreed with a blunt, "Hell yeah."

Silver just sat there, planning the destruction of Green (he was pissed that Green was upsetting Blue).

Blue was almost in hysterics at the news.

And Yellow… Well, she was busy in third period freshman History…

* * *

"Ugh," Misty grunted, "This is a pain in the ass."

"I know, I know," Leaf whispered, "But there's just five more minutes tell the end of class!"

"Yeah, if I can wait, so can you!" May nodded.

"Mmm," Dawn agreed.

They failed to notice that two seats away Paul Shinji was checking Dawn out _again_ and that Amy Zowosky smelled like cigarette smoke.

* * *

"Evil. Conniving. Hoebag. Going. To kill," Blue said dangerously.

In the meantime, Red, Crystal, Silver, Gold, Sapphire, Ruby, Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond were backing away in fear.

"THAT HOE IS GOING DOWN!" Blue suddenly screamed, causing birds to fly away.

"Yeah!" Red agreed.

Oh boy. What kind of hell were they going to cause?

* * *

(After History)

Amy Zowosky sighed, she was smiling.

She might've lost to Blue in the battle, but Blue was going to lose the war for Green. Phase one complete. Get Green hooked on smoking. Phase two… Get Green into drinking. And then… Phase three… Get him wasted, screw him, and then hopefully get pregnant. That way, he'd have to stay with her!

Only one _slight_ problem.

Blue.

She wasn't letting him out of her sight. And Red. He was helping Blue.

Amy growled as she saw Blue hug Green.

"Bitch… I WILL WIN THE WAR!"

The scream earned her strange looks as she growled at them to leave.

She was pretty. Long blonde hair, pale ice-blue eyes. Pale skin, skinny to the point of anorexia. How _couldn't_ Green love her back?

She wanted to cry as she watched Blue kiss Green full on, and Red scream, "Get a room!" and the two in question blushed like there was no tomorrow.

He'd never find out she was stalking him, would he?

* * *

Gary wanted to kill something.

Daisy had just called him with the worse possible news he could have gotten (about his brother, at least for now). Green was on cigarettes.

What the hell was wrong with the world?

"Amy Zowosky," Gary growled.

"What about her?" Ash asked.

"Do you want to know?" Gary asked arrogantly.

"Well… Yeah!"

"WellshegotGreenoncigarettes," Gary said so fast it was one word.

But Ash understood.

Oh, that bitch was going to pay.

The Oak family was already dysfunctional.

His best friend's family, more specifically.

He wondered how Red was taking it.

* * *

_Whore. Slut. Prostitute. Sleaze. Hoebag. Playgirl. Bitch. Horny fatass. Desperate. Skank._

The words cut Amy like razor blades.

She took the razor blade against her arm and cut.

She watched herself bleed before she covered it up.

She swore she'd stop.

But the words hurt so much worse.

She took a pack of cigarettes and lit on.

She was feeling better.

Sure, she was dating Brendan and was getting him in her bed. But she was, as much as it hurt, desperate for a toy.

But she wasn't a whore! Or a slut, no matter how short her skirts were and how low her shirts were! She was modest… not really, but she loathed being called those _words_.

But what hurt the most what that day, four months ago.

_Flashback_

_Amy and Green had lit their cigarettes and began to smoke._

_Amy wanted to take it to the next level and scooted closer to Green._

_He backed away uncomfortably._

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

"_I… I'm breaking up with you," he said._

"_W-what?" She stuttered._

"_I, Green Oak, am breaking up with you."_

"_BUT WHY?" She roared/sobbed._

"_Because. I don't like you like you like me._

"_But…!"_

_She desperately grabbed onto him._

"_Get off of me you desperate slut!" Green growled, turning._

_She wanted to die right then and there. He called her those _words_ again._

_She sobbed her way to sleep that night._

_End Flashback_

"E-everyone h-h-hates me!" She managed to say before lighting another cigarette.

* * *

**Okay. I don't like this chapter, but it's decent enough. And I really hate my own creation of Amy. SHE'S SERIOUSLY IRKING ME. I'm so glad I made Green break up with her... And everyone's hating her so... Yeah. Please review! I will mention you in my author's note. Also... this is the last update of the year (I'm going to update after New Year's Eve, mkay?). Review :D**


	6. Chapter 5: What is Wrong with You?

**Thanks to: LuckyTigger, LeafxGreenx3, xXMoonsilverXx, and Anelas for the reviews! Especially... xXMoonsliverXx for reviewing every chapter! And LeafxGreenx3 for review 4/5 chapters! Sorry if I left anyone out...**

**Okay on another note, this chapter is a little... random. It's a bit scattered, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Also, I know I said I'd update next year (so, er, tomorrow) but I finished this sooner then I expected and so here we go! Oh yeah, I don't own anything except for my OCs!

* * *

**

**College… What Now?**

_What is Wrong with You?_

_Crap,_ Amy thought while she heard the door slam open.

"What the hell, Amy?"

"Oh hey Cassie," Amy said, worried.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"What?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm so confused, what are you saying, Cass?"

The blue-black hard girl turned. Her deep purple eyes somewhere between disgusted and furious.

"What did you do to Green Oak?"

"Right. She's best friends with Daisy Oak," Amy muttered.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, Cassie Hannagen speaking, how may I assist you?" Cassie said, picking up her phone, not mentioning to look at caller ID._

"_C-Cassie…" Daisy Oak, her best friend sobbed. She worked at the college, assisting Professor Oak, her grandfather._

"_What's wrong, Daisy?"_

_Daisy never got like this, unless it was _bad_._

"_G-G-Green…"_

"_What about Green?" Cassie asked._

_She might've been rooming with a freshman, but she _was_ a senior along with Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and the others._

"_H-he s-s-s-snapped at me! He n-never snaps a-at me!"_

_Cassie stopped. That wasn't Green. What was going on?_

"_I-it's all h-her fault!" Daisy continued, "I-it's a-all Amy Zowosky's fault!"_

"_What?" Cassie managed to growl, "Gotta go, Daisy."_

_She hung the phone up and sprinted to her shared dorm that housed the crazy child herself._

_End Flashback_

"Nothing's wrong with me," Amy stated, "I just have hormones."

"Which is why you're so freaking horny," Cassie said, rolling her eyes.

"I am not!" Amy defended.

"Sure ya aren't, honey. You can't tell me that you don't have Brendan Birch in you bed and are aiming for Green Oak to knock you up," Cassie bluntly stated.

"W-what?" Amy stuttered, nervous.

"It's so easy to figure out what you're thinking."

"No I am not!" Amy shrieked, "I don't want Green to knock me up!"

"Lair," Cassie sang, leaving for class.

* * *

The whispers were unbearable.

"I heard she don't take birth control and they guys don't use condoms."

"I heard she's been pregnant three times!"

"They say that she gets stoned before class."

"I caught her smoking in the girl's locker room."

Amy let the tears stream down her face.

Why would they talk about her behind her back?

"Hey, Amy," Brendan called.

"Oh my God! Brendan they're-"

"We're over."

"W-what?" Amy stuttered.

This wasn't happening to her!

But it so was.

"We. Are. Over."

He walked away, as she broke down on the floor.

Served her right.

* * *

"Psst! Pssssssst! Dawn! Dawn Berlitz!" May hissed.

"Wha…?" Dawn said groggily as Volkner, the math teacher, rambled on.

"Paul's checking you out again!"

"What!" She whisper-screamed, turning to see the flash of purple hair turn away quickly.

_Well damn, if you can't stop staring at me then why'd ya break up with me? _Dawn thought.

Taylor was fidgeting while attempting to gain Paul's attention.

_Why's he staring at that girl?_ She thought.

* * *

Paul had had many dirty little secrets.

This time, it was his on-the-side girlfriend Karen Wantabe.

She had dyed her hair hot pink and had red contacts. She was skinny and wore shorter shorts than Amy, if that was possible. But Karen was, at least, still a virgin. He really didn't feel like getting an STD, which is why he never went after Amy. Well, that and she was a crazy stoner that got Gary's brother Green hooked on cigarettes, but that was besides the point. That girl was just creepy.

But of course, while he was busy with Karen (who still wasn't near as good at Dawn… At kissing, you pervert), he failed to notice Taylor standing in the doorway.

* * *

Blue was busy with some crazy plan while Red was chatting with Yellow and Crystal and Gold were arguing. Strangely enough, all their thought processes stopped as Green entered the commons.

They stared a little and then continued their daily routines. Green sat next to Blue, who greeted him with a hug and then…

She stuck her hand in his jacket pocket, snagged something, and darted.

"What the hell? Blue!" Green said, chasing his girlfriend.

"Red" Blue screamed happily, "Mission complete!"

With that, she tossed what she had grabbed into the fireplace, and the fire was light. She giggled as she let Green wrap his arms around her waist.

"I win," she smiled as she poked Green's nose, grabbed her bag, and took Yellow to their dorm.

Mission complete. Next? Kick the habit.

* * *

"Yay!" Blue cheered, grabbing Yellow's hands and started jumping up and down.

"What going on?" Yellow asked.

"Well… so, we found out Green was smoking again, so we had this plan. You just witnessed it. We're not allowed to leave campus for another two weeks and Red and me aren't letting Green anywhere near a person or place that might have cigarettes. He'll go one whole month without one because I just tossed his pack into the fire _and_ he's not allowed to leave the campus in two weeks because Daisy grounded him from leaving. Strict sister she is," Blue said ecstatically, sticking her tongue out and winked at the last sentence.

"Oh," Yellow sweatdropped.

* * *

"Please. Effing. Gag me," Misty muttered at Leaf and Sam's lovey-dovey-ness.

"Sorry, Mist. You wouldn't gag me so I won't gag you," Dawn muttered back.

They were watching TV peacefully until Sam came in and Leaf went all giddy while May was out seeking a new boyfriend.

The two girls left, only to be followed by the happy couple.

"They're following us!" Dawn said, speed walking.

"I know!" Misty replied, "What are we gonna do?"

And in the distance, Gary was still secretly never over his crush on Leaf…

* * *

"GAG ME!" Melody screamed, "HE DID NOT!"

"But he did, Mel," Brianna said, "he asked her out, and she said yes!"

"_Ash_ asked that _skank_ out and not me?" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, girl," Brianna comfortingly said.

"Misty Waterflower will pay," Melody sneered, making the tears stop from spilling onto her face.

* * *

Taylor lay on her bed, wonder what she had done wrong. She had been a perfect girlfriend.

She started to sob as Katrina's Pandora account started playing another Ke$ha song… She checked the title, but was too lazy to change the song.

She was sad at the discovery that Paul was cheating on her. What was his other girlfriend's name? Dawn? This must have been how she'd felt.

**Woah, you got a secret?****  
****Woah, you couldn't keep it?****  
****Woah, somebody leaked it?****  
****And now some shit's about to go down**

_Flashback_

"_Taylor, please listen to me! He's cheating on you!" Taylor's best friend, Anabelle Maiden said._

"_He would never!"_

"_But he is!"_

_End Flashback_

Why hadn't she listened to Anabelle?

**I never thought that you would be the one****  
****Acting like a slut when I was gone****  
****Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh****  
****Kiss and tell**

_Flashback_

"_Paul! I'm going to Hoenn for the weekend!"_

"_That's great, babe," Paul said to Taylor._

_After her trip…_

"_He was acting like… like… a slut the whole time you were gone! I went to the club and he was like, grinding every single girl!"_

_End Flashback_

**You really should have kept it in your pants****  
****I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends****  
****Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh****  
****Kiss and tell**

_Flashback_

"_Yeah, I heard Paul was getting on with Abby Jensen," Drew gossiped._

"_He _was_! I was there," Ash said._

"_Oh wow, Ashy-boy," Gary muttered, annoyed at his enthusiasm._

_End Flashback_

She got up and changed the song before she got anymore depressed.

* * *

"You know, if you weren't such a slut, people would like you better," Cassie said to a sobbing Amy, whose mascara was completely ruined.

"It's Friday night and you are _not_ going to the club like that," Cassie said, mentioning Amy's black leather boots, the short leather skirt and the extremely skimpy shirt. "And you wonder why you're called a hoe?"

_What is wrong with her?_ Cassie thought, _she acts like a whore and wonders why she can't get a boy to like her…_

_

* * *

_**Okay, that's chapter 5! I don't feel like it's my best, but better then last chapter... So, cookies for those who: Review or guess who I based Karen off of (hint, it's a character in another anime) or tell me who sings the song Taylor was listening to! So, please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: This is College, People!

**I apologize for the chapter's scatterbrain-ness. I do not own Pokemon... just throwin' that out there before the exciting part the this note starts...**

**Now then, cookies go to the following for reviewing: LeafxGreenx3, Anelas, EmOtIsTiC GuRL, and LuckyTigger... I'll add to this list as the reviews for the previous chapter come...**

**LeafxGreenx3 & LuckyTigger get props for guessing the character who Karen is based off of.**

**Anelas gets props for the song...**

**And the answers are... The song from last chapter was Kiss N Tell by Ke$ha, and Karen was based off of Naruto's Karin, however, it was unintentional, but I read what I wrote and was like, this would be interesting to see how many people get it right XD. So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer (again): I don't own Pokemon, or any other thing that isn't an OC...**

* * *

**College… What Now?**

_This _is _College, People!_

Taylor sighed; she should have known.

It _was_ college after all.

It was going to make or break them.

Obviously it broke them.

_What were his motives?_ She thought.

* * *

Paul was dazed.

What had just happened?

Karen had got up and left their little make out session, and Paul's mind flashbacked to when Dawn would do that to blow him off to hang with her friends.

_Dawn._

_Er… Troublesome._

He really hated to admit it, but he missed her.

He really, honestly missed her.

* * *

~Blue and Green Forever~

Blue stared at the little copper charm that she'd just carved. She sighed happily and skipped away with it, and went to attach it to a silver chain that she'd wear around her neck. It was pretty enough, it didn't matter how it looked... she was blissfully in love.

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE?" May and Dawn screamed at Misty, "WHY DID YOU ACCEPT?"

"He seems nice enough," Misty said meekly.

"Ugh, this is _great_ now I have to be around _him_!"

"Dawn, why do you care?" May asked.

"Cause he's an insensitive jerk! I can't stand him!"

"Looks like someone's still got the hots for their ex," Misty snickered.

May laughed.

"What about you, May?" Misty inquired.

"I'm outta luck. Every guy that's single is either a total creeper or just not my type."

"So they're a creeper or just not seducatable… is that even a word?" Dawn smirked.

"No, Dawn, that's not a word," Misty said rolling her eyes.

"Humph!" Dawn snorted angrily.

* * *

It was midnight, and a man in all black except for his hair, which was silver, stole May's cell phone.

He checked all her texts.

He stopped at the dreaded one.

_To: 555-653-9235_

_From: May_

_Hi, yeah, I've been thinking, we're over cuz I just don't like you anymore._

She'd obviously deleted his contact information.

He cringed as she muttered someone else's name in her sleep.

His eyes widened.

So _that_ was whom she liked.

* * *

"You are somewhere between retarded and insane, and I'm not sure which you're closer to," Cassie stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry what?" Amy snapped.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me."

"I heard you, I'm just asking why would you say that?"

"Because, it's so obvious Green is happy with Blue and it's also obvious you can't accept it."

"But she's just some stupid-"

"Don't. People will just hate you more."

"Slut," Amy said, finishing her sentence.

"It's your funeral, girl."

* * *

"Come on super serious gal!" Gold whined.

"SHADDUP!" They heard some freshman meat scream, "I GOTTA STUDY FOR MISS CANDICE'S HISTORY QUIZ!"

Gold rolled his eyes at the freshman's outburst.

Didn't they know they were talking to _the_ Gold Ethan and Crystal Marina?

But Crystal sighed, "If you shut up and let the freshman study, I'll think about it."

"YES!" Gold shouted.

Crystal glared.

"I mean, yes!" He whispered.

* * *

"We're like, over," Taylor said, somewhat coldly.

"Whatever," Paul sneered.

"You're such an ass!" She said in a disgusted tone as she ran in the opposite direction that Paul was going in.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

Okay, just what the hell.

First, that _jerk_ breaks my heart.

Then, his newly ex-girlfriend comes _crying_ to me.

Crying to me about _relationship issues._

This girl obviously doesn't know me.

I haven't been in a serious relationship since _it_ broke my heart AND from what I hear, _she_ broke up with _him_ so why the hell is she so upset?

I understand that she's upset, cause he_ is_ amazing and all- wait, what am I saying? He's a douchebag! Yup, I said it! Anyways, she asked what I did to get over it… I'm being honest when I say I'm not really over it, but what works best is getting a boy- and totally crushing his heart.

Then again, that's just me.

So, I told her, "Well, eating chocolate helps… and breaking other guy's hearts."

She stared at me with this annoying blank expression.

I started to wonder, what the _hell_ happened to Paul? He was never the type to cheat… was he?

* * *

(Normal POV)

"And now class, our mini quiz on the Creation Myth of Sinnoh will now begin," Candice said cheerfully.

The boy that had snapped at Crystal and Gold was working furiously.

Somebody obviously had a crush on the teacher…

Too bad she already had Volkner.

"Ugh, stupid quiz," Dawn muttered, her mind in another thought.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" One girl gossiped, "They broke up!"

"Well, it _is_ college… if they weren't right for each other they were bound to break up with each other anyways… and now… he's open for us!" A second girl said.

"Yeah, that's true. But they were so cute! I was like, more obsessed with the pair then just Paul."

"Oh, Abby, that's just creepy."

"Shut it, Hanna."

"Meh!" Hanna said, sticking out her tongue.

* * *

Somehow, thanks to Ash and Misty, they were now stuck together. In the same room…

_Well fuck,_ the both thought.

"So," Dawn said tartly, "How's life?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend…"

"I know. She came crying to me. Just what the hell did you do?"

"Impressive, more than a sentence out of you!" Paul mocked.

"Listen, if you're gonna mock me, I'm leaving. I don't care how much Mist wants me to like you."

_Because I still like you_, she thought silently.

"Well, then I'm leaving."

"Stalker."

"Troublesome."

"Man-whore."

"Bitch."

And somewhere in the arguing, a "Well, I never stopped liking you." escaped both their lips.

Well damn. This made things awkward.

And suddenly, before either knew anything, both their lips smashed together.

For a long, blissful minute, the two were joyous to be reunited.

But of course, the broke apart and they stared at each other coldly.

"This never happened," Dawn said quickly.

"Agreed."

"What are we talking about?" Dawn asked innocently.

_Damn. She's a good actress._

* * *

Denial.

The two had been avoiding each other as much as possible.

Obviously not working out well, because they shared the same classes, the two simply pretended that they did not know each other.

Sometimes, they would run into each other for a project, in which case they'd be very blunt and introduce themselves.

It was like that kiss had never happened.

* * *

"Please…?" Gold whined.

"No," Crystal said sternly.

"But I need help!"

"Go ask Silver."

"He'll shoot me down."

"Why me?" Crystal muttered.

"Because, super serious gal, you're a freaking bookworm!"

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"So you'll help?"

"You owe me one."

* * *

Because girls were catty, guys were mysterious, and this was college… Shit was bound to happen.

And so, to respect that rule, various girls of various ages were planning a way to destroy the lover of their love interest… their newfound rival.

This _is_ college, people.

And that means…

No one's gonna get away unscathed.

* * *

**The chapter ending is kinda annoying me, I almost stopped the story... But I didn't, and next chapter will focus more on May and Drew... hopefully. Anyways, Ikari is gonna get harder cause of Dawn's new player personality and Paul's well... crappy one. Amy has also just dug her grave, cause Blue's _not_ a slut. Yeah... she's gonna pay * devilish grin* See you next time, and review, please! I have a lot of hits, but not as many reviews... Grr... But I appreciate all I have!**


	8. Chapter 7: Before the Dance

**Hola! Okay, so, no review mentions this chapter because I'm a lazy butt... hehe, sorry reviewers! Maybe next chapter!**

**Okay, so, I've been forgetting Gary and Leaf lately. I fixed that a little. And besides, next chapter will focus more on the freshman (ie Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, ect.)... hopefully.**

**Anyways, in this chapter we'll learn why Dawn is/was pissed at Paul, who May likes, get the two Sams straight (Katrina and Leaf's boyfriends...) Yes, I changed his name from George to Sam... Oh well, I'm fixing that in the other chapters. It's SAM not GEORGE and all will be explained... hopefully. Just kidding, it will... Oh yeah, implied sex scene between two characters... Will put notice up there. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**College… What Now?**

_Before the Dance_

Paul actually forgot why he broke up with Dawn.

She was hot, a great kisser, and… we won't go into more details.

Anyways, his [stupid] conscious said, _Because she was annoying, clingy, and always wore fuck me dresses._

Well, those were his [not very good] reasons.

And yet he still managed to miss her still.

What the heck was wrong with him?

* * *

Brendan was thoroughly upset.

How could she like _that guy_ and not him?

It made no sense.

He'd been the perfect boyfriend to her, and she had the nerve to like someone else?

That was effing retarded in his mind.

"Bro, chill. It's just that Hayden kid," his best friend, Lucas Wannamaker told him.

Brendan rolled his eyes, "You're one to talk; you were so pissed when Dawn broke up with you and got a boyfriend a day later."

"Shut up and don't bring it up," he huffed. He then started singing, "May likes-" before Brendan cuts him off. The world couldn't know that _Brendan Birch_ lost to _Andrew Hayden_ for May Maple's heart.

* * *

"Mmhmm, cause all you wanna do is screw Crystal, am I wrong?" A girl asked, hurt.

"W-wh-where did you get _that_ idea, Ali?" Gold spluttered.

"Well, it's so obvious!" Ali said, obviously upset at her boyfriend's unfaithfulness.

And Gold was having enough. She would always get upset when he went out with some other girl.

But that's what you do in an _open_ relationship!

He soon exploded, "You knew what you were getting into when I asked you out, God, shoulda known to never date someone uncomfortable with an _open_ relationship!"

He strained the word "open" as if to make a point.

"W-well sorry for having _feelings _and _not wanting to share you with other girls_!" The blonde screamed, crying.

"Whatever," Gold scoffs.

Uh-oh. That wasn't good.

He was sounding too much like Reggie's brother.

Well, in order to keep is playboy personality; he'd have to break a few hearts, wouldn't he?

* * *

May was a little upset.

Someone had _broken into her room_ in the _middle of the night_.

And looked at her texts.

And probably heard her sleep talk.

She wanted to bet it was some crazy fangirl like Brianna, but she doubted it because when she looked at her phone, Brendan's contact information was put back in.

Well, that and Misty didn't set security cameras in their rooms for nothing.

It wasn't really for upset exes, more like to make sure Dawn and May didn't go _too_ far with their boyfriends.

Of course, that was assuming they kept their boyfriends for over a week.

But the big problem was that they probably heard whom she likes.

And she _couldn't_ let Drew win.

* * *

Being a horny hormonal teenaged boy in college was bad enough.

It was worse to be a horny hormonal teenaged boy in college that had his crush's ex after him.

What he did wrong to piss off Brendan, Drew wasn't sure.

But apparently, it was over June… er, May.

Brendan said something about her sleep talking and saying his name, which Drew retorted, "You watch her in her sleep? Who are you, that stalker Edward Cullen?"

Of course, Brendan was furious and promptly stomped away.

Well, if one thing was for sure, Drew had some pretty pissed off fangirls…

Because _no one_ talked to Drew Hayden like that.

* * *

**(Implied you-know-what begins)**

Blue giggled and Green smirked.

Well, this was interesting.

And to think, they both said they'd wait till marriage.

Poor Yellow. Her dorm room smelled like sweat and sex.

Well, that was just another problem they knew they would encounter during college, was it not?

**(Implied you-know-what ends)**

* * *

The day was a Monday, the 21st of September. The reason everyone was so hyped (Because no one should be hyped on a Monday)?

The Back to School Dance was coming up that Friday.

Obviously, Ash and Misty and Green and Blue were going as couples.

Gold attempted to get Crystal to go with him.

"Come _on_ Crys!" He whined.

"I said I'd think about it!" She shrieked.

Red and Yellow were attempting to ask each other… and failed miserably.

Leaf was going with Sam, much to Gary's displeasure.

May was going alone, as was Drew.

Ruby and Sapphire both asked at the same time, so a yes wasn't really needed.

Then, there came our little prissy couple.

Platina wanted to ask out Green, but she didn't because she didn't want to upset Blue. Diamond asked, only to be shot down because Pearl had asked her first.

So, Platina was going with Pearl, and Diamond was going to be a glutton.

Amy wanted to ask Green also, but was rudely shot down when Blue growled, "He's mine, bitch."

Katrina was going with Sam, who was not the same Sam as Leaf's Sam. Katrina was going with Sam Carter while Leaf was going with Sam Penowsky. Two very different boys.

Cassie was being a stick and the mud and was not going, and Black and White were going together.

Drew was about to say yes to Brianna until May dragged him away from the auburn haired girl and asked him out quickly (to which he flicked his hair, teased her, said yes, and tossed her a rose).

Then, we come to the mystery of Dawn and Paul…

In a closet.

Doing… stuff.

How they got in said closet was the true mystery.

That's when Dawn realized something.

"Oh my God!" She screamed.

"Why the hell are you yelling, Troublesome?" Paul angrily asked.

"Because Friday's the dance!" Dawn replied.

"… So…?"

"_So_, I need to find someone to ask!"

Paul grumbled.

"Hey, it's not like I can ask you; my friends think I still hate you!"

Paul frowned.

"It's for my reputation."

"That's bull, Troublesome."

"No, it's what you told me in sophomore year," she said, walking out.

_Flashback_

"_We're over."_

"_W-wh-wha-what?" She stuttered._

"_We're-"_

"_I heard you, but why?"_

_She was close to sobbing now._

"_Because you'll ruin my reputation."_

_She scowled._

"_What reputation? The one that just show's you're the biggest jerkoff at Sinnoh High School?" She shrieked._

"_Da-"_

"_You know what? Screw you!"_

_With that, she ran as fast as she could to Leaf's house._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Are you serious about this, Mel?" Brianna asked.

"Yes! Aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The slut's friend is going with Drew!"

"WHAT?"

"So, are you in or are you out?"

"Did you really just ask that? Of course I'm in!"

"Well then, the plan is in motion!"

* * *

**Yay, all done this chapter! So... Questions.**

**What are Brianna and Melody doing?**

**What is wrong with Paul?**

**Why isn't Cassie going?**

**All will be answered next time! Ciao, reviews appreciated!**

**Amy: Why don't I talk in this chapter?**

**Me: You lost all rights when you called Blue a slut.**


	9. Chapter 8: Just Dance

**Yay, update! Today's a snow day so I've got time. Actually, this has been on my computer for a few days, I just didn't have time to upload it. Remember, this is part 1 of 3 for the dance... I don't own the music or Pokemon!

* * *

**

**College… What Now?**

_Just Dance_

The day had started off weird to say the least.

"I'm innocent!" Ash screamed.

"Okay, first, I _know_ you at the last bag of potato chips, Ketchum," Gary said, "And second, we all _know_ Melody took you're innocence… you _were_ drunk, right?"

"Well no duh," Ash frowned.

But that was just the boys' morning…

Now then, the girls' morning was strange as well.

"OMFG!" Dawn screamed.

"Dawn! Why are you screaming acronyms?" May asked her roommate. Who the heck yelled at 6 am on a Friday?

"Because, I don't want the dorm advisor to hear me! But tonight's the dance!" She squealed.

"Oh… right," May smiled nervously.

_Shit, girl, you don't have anything to wear! _And_ you're going with Drew… Shi-_

May was cut off from her thoughts by an ecstatic girl.

"And I was just going through your clothes and you have _nothing_ to wear so I'm gonna find you an outfit right when we get back… oh yeah that reminds me did I tell you who I'm going with? I didn't? Well, I'm going with Mitch Sesame… crappy choice, I know, but he was all that was let. Either him or _Paul_ and I wasn't gonna pick Paul!"

Dawn realized her voice was getting higher with every sentence.

"And-"

"Dawn, Dawn, calm the hell down!" May said.

"Sorry," the bluenette whispered.

"Whoa, what's with all the screaming?" Leaf said, busting into the room.

"TODAY'S THE DANCE!" The two girls screamed while Leaf and Misty sweatdropped.

* * *

All Math class, Dawn was ready to shoot Brianna.

First, she "accidently" tripped May. May hurt her wrist.

Strike one.

Then, she "spilled" her water on May's paper. May now had extra homework.

Strike two.

And finally, she "tripped" while carrying sharp plastic protractors, stabbing May in the arm.

Strike three.

She was going to get it.

First, Dawn bumped into Brianna, causing her to fall flat on her face in front of Drew.

"Sorry," Dawn said in a fake tone.

Then, she knocked down her water bottle and let it spill all over the auburn's papers, erasing all the writing that she'd written in pen.

And lastly, Dawn stabbed her with a pencil… accidently, of course.

"What the hell?" Brianna shrieked.

"Miss Watabe, may I remind you to watch your tongue while in class?" Volkner said lazily.

"Sorry," Brianna said, muffled.

Melody wasn't having very much luck, either.

Although, instead of Dawn taking revenge, it was Leaf.

And Leaf was a master of revenge.

* * *

May was wearing a pair of navy blue short shorts and a red tank top with her red hi-top converse. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she had green eye shadow on, courtesy of Dawn.

Dawn was in a black mini dress with black leggings and gold gladiator sandals. She had a light pink smoky eye and her hair was in a loose ponytail, her signature cap off.

Leaf was in a moss-green mini dress (that Dawn forced her into) and grey shorts underneath. Her black flip-flops were plain, while her hair was curled, and her make-up perfect.

Misty was in a sky blue baby t and her normal denim short shorts. She was wearing gray uggs and her hair was down. Dawn had done her make-up, be she insisted that she be make-up free.

The music was blearing.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes__  
__Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.__  
__I wanna celebrate and live my life__  
__Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.__  
__Cause we gon rock this club__  
__We gon' go all night__  
__We gon' light it up__  
__Like it's dynamite.__  
__Cause I told you once__  
__Now I told you twice__  
__We gon light it up__  
__Like it's dynamite__  
__I came to move move move move__  
__Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew__  
__I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do__  
__Just what the fuck came here to do do do do__  
__Yeah, yeah_

"Yo Dawn!" May screamed, "I'm gonna go talk to Drew!"

"Huh? What? Yeah, cool!"

Misty was hanging out with Ash, Paul was in his emo corner (which was surrounded by fan girls) and Gary was flirting with Leaf.

She smacked him.

"I have a _boyfriend_!" She shrieked.

"You know, when I flirt with girls they usually break up with their boyfriends immediately," Gary stated.

"Well, I'm not most girls!"

"No, you're not, you're hotter."

"You're an ass."

_Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it  
Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it  
Back, back, backstabber  
Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk  
I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life  
From other bitches with all of your lies  
Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth  
Shut your fucking mouth  
Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that  
You waste your breath talking about me  
Got me feeling kinda special really  
This is what you're all about_

"Kinda reminds me of Sadie," Dawn winked, punch in hand, remembering the girl they befriended in junior year, who spread nasty rumors about the three girls. That was before Misty came along, of course.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Leaf laughed, "That backstabbing bitch should have this song dedicated to her!"

They laughed.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Berlitz, I never thought you'd be one to get breast implants," a girl with short auburn hair said._

"_What?" Dawn asked, confused, "I never did that!"_

"_That's not what-"_

"_Shh, she told us not to tell where we heard it from, Summer" Summer's friend said._

"_But Solana," Summer said to the blue-haired girl, "it's only fair that they know who's telling their secrets."_

"_Do you want her to start stuff about us?" Solana questioned. "She'll probably get Lunick to break up with me! And Ben to break up with you!"_

_Summer's face paled as she turned to the girls, "This never happened."_

_A few days later, Brianna approached them._

"_My, my, Maple," she sneered, "I'm so not surprised that you totally got liposuction."_

"_W-wha-what?" May stuttered._

"_That's what Sadie said," Brianna said, confused, "and I mean, she's like, your best friend so it's totally the truth."_

_It took a few seconds for the words to sink in._

"_THAT BITCH!" May screamed._

"_May, chill," Leaf said._

"_Oh," Giselle added, "And you're fucking Mr. Capricorn to get A's in math."_

"_NO I'M NOT!" Leaf said in shock._

"_But, you are. A married man, Opal, a married man," Giselle said, faking sympathy for Mrs. Capricorn._

"_Ya know what, whore, fuck off," Leaf sneered, "Or I'll fucking castrate Joe."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Oh but I would. Should I also tell him that you're cheating on him with Gary, hmm?"_

"_No, don't! I love Joe, but…"_

"_But nothing," Leaf sneered, "Look, Joe's my friend, you're a bitch, and I'd appreciate it if you'd fuck off so I can go kill my so-called best friend."_

_A day later_

"_Sadie, what the hell?" May asked._

"_What?"_

"_You're spreading rumors about us that aren't even true," Dawn said in a furious manner._

"_Dammit, those bitches told," Sadie muttered before saying, "But I didn't!"_

"_Cut the fucking innocent act, hun, and get out of our sight," Leaf said, late because she transferred Math classes so she didn't have to be in the same room with Mr. Capricorn, who she swore was looking at her with lustful eyes now that the rumor went around._

_She was also pretty sure that he once muttered after class when she walked by, "How about we make those rumors true, hmm?"_

_And with that, Sadie was banished to eternal hatred from the girls._

_And they didn't care what happened to her since._

_End flashback

* * *

_

_A few hours later_

"Who the hell spiked the fucking punch?" Paul asked, some random girl on his lap, drunkenly kissing his neck.

"Betcha five bucks it was Gold," Gary said in a loopy manner.

"Why can I believe that?" Drew asked.

"Because it's so friggin' believable," Ash replied.

"Ooo!" The girl on Paul squealed, "I love this song!"

She hopped off Paul and went to dance.

_What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool; what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh  
_

Gold was drunkenly wrapping his arms around Crystal as she angrily pushed him off.

"What'sthematterbabe?" he asked, slurring his words.

"You're drunk."

"Well duh, I spiked the effing punch."

"You _what_?" Crystal asked in shock.

"I, Gold Ethan, spiked the punch," Gold said, putting his right hand on his chest and raising his left.

"Fuck," Crystal cursed for the first time in a few years, "that means…"

"Um, guys, where's Green and Blue?" Yellow asked nervously.

"Take a wild guess, Yellow, Gold here spiked the punch."

Yellow's eyes widened.

"Oh no…"

* * *

**Ugh... that was so ramble-y. Oh well, it's an update. Anywho, next time is part 2 of 3. We will find out what Green and Blue are doing... anyways, review, please! And cookie for you!**


	10. Chapter 9: What's Your Game?

**Ugh, this took forever. Actually not, only a few hours surprisingly. Anyways, I had to post this before I started homework XD. So... I know you are all wondering what Blue and Green were doing, but trust me, it's actually not that perverted... And Gold is in trouble... Also, I feel like I used too many songs, but tell me that in a review... Also, I have a question you guys need to answer. So. I don't own Pokemon or any of these songs!

* * *

**

**College… What Now?**

_What's Your Game?_

Yellow, being the innocent, caring friend she was, was utterly panicking.

"Oh Arceus!" Yellow said, knowing her friends all too well. Something bad probably happened.

"I know, I'm probably in serious shit, but they're moving in their relationship," Gold said.

"Damn right you're in serious shi-" Crystal began.

"Uh, hey, Yellow? Mind getting off of me, I-I can't breathe!" they heard a female voice gasp for air.

"Oh my Arceus! Blue! Green! Where were you two? Did you drink any of the punch?" Crystal asked, shooting out questions.

"No. Mister Priss over hear didn't let me!" Blue pouted, mentioning Green, who huffed, "He said something about it smelling like alcohol…? Weird, right? Well, then he decided to be mister good student and buy new punch, and, being the great girlfriend I am, followed him. Thus, our little adventure to the super market."

The three teens' mouths were hanging open.

After a long silence, Gold finally said, "So does this mean I'm not in serious crap now?"

"No."

"Dammit."

* * *

The music changed from some slow song (which was probably some sappy song about being in love, which was probably suggested by some deranged fangirl, not that it mattered) to something upbeat.

_I'm in love all right, with my crazy beautiful life. __  
__With the parties, the disasters, with my friends all pretty and plastered. __  
__Every night we are down to go out, __  
__Waking up on a different couch. __  
__Til the next night, on the next flight. __  
__Yeah, I guess we're doing all right.  
__Oh oh oh  
__We're falling in love  
__Oh oh oh  
__Til the suns comin' up.  
__Oh oh oh  
__Just livin' a life  
__Oh oh oh  
__Every single night we fight,  
__To get a little high on life.  
__To get a little something right, something real.  
__At least we try.  
__Time after time.  
__Try dodging all the douche bags guys,  
__Try trading all the wasted times.  
__For something real, in this crazy life._

Strangely enough, no one was going to any crazed partying extremes, and all the guys looked utterly worn out. Dawn tried dragging her date to dance as he flopped lazily back down on the chair. She frowned and tried once again, only to fail miserably.

"You act like you're stoned sometimes," she huffed.

_I just hope some people see, __  
__There's nothing that I'm tryna be. __  
__Let me just stop, all the shit talk. __  
__I know I'm the new bitch on the block. __  
__I been through my sketchy phases, __  
__Been broke, been a shitty waitress. __  
__But, I'm not now, guess it worked out. __  
__Got here by runnin' my mouth._

"Yeah, I try."

The boy rolled his eyes as Dawn walked away from him, shooting some venomous words from her mouth. She went to dance with someone who actually decided to join in on the party.

The song changed after awhile after long hours of dancing. Now everyone was thirsty, and went to get the unspiked punch.

All but Amy. She sat down and sighed.

Her life kept getting worse and worse.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer__  
__And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him__  
__She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause__  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

As the song progressed, Amy thought about Blue, or as she deemed her, a horrible bitchy slut.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it__  
__I underestimated just who I was dealing with__  
__She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum__  
__She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Green was hers, she'd make sure of that… just as soon as she regained her status as a popular girl, not some crazed emo tobacco-loving freak.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, Whoa__  
__She's better known for the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, Whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys on the playground__  
__Won't make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind,__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

Though, as the song kept progressing, Amy found herself frowning. She knew this song quite well; it was a Taylor Swift song. But… Amy knew it didn't even come close to what her situation was.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list__  
__She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it__  
__I think her ever present frown is a little troubling__  
__And, she thinks I'm psycho__  
__Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but__  
__Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know__  
__Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go__  
__Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school__  
__So it's up to me__  
__But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

Yes, it didn't describe her situation at all. Sure, Blue wasn't the most modest girl, but she hadn't ever pushed anyone down to get to the top, in fact, it was Amy that did that. And it was never the fact that Amy liked to rhyme her name with certain… words… that got her thinking that she was psycho, oh no. It was some other things that she'd done…

Amy sighed; she was an inch away from losing the war.

She'd watched Blue and Green make inside jokes, have fun, have their friends accept them, and be a perfect couple, unlike their dysfunctional, messed up, unaccepted relationship, which was really just her lusting over him.

And she knew, no matter how hard she tried, she'd never win. It'd just be best to give up now.

But she didn't want to give up. She had to keep persevering. Or maybe… maybe just letting her rage, anger, frustration, and lustful feelings die down.

She still had her full four years of college ahead of her.

* * *

May found herself slow dancing with Drew, who was blushing furiously.

"So… uh… hey," she said awkwardly.

"Uh… hey…"

"So um… hear any good gossip?"

"I'm not a girl."

"But you're the center for gossip with your fangirls. Who are, by the way, are glaring at us."

"Let them glare."

"Stuck-up jerk."

"Sheesh, June, then why'd ya ask me out?"

"Look, Drew," May said, "My name is _May_. Lemme spell that for you, m-a-y. I asked because Dawn is a very threatening person."

"Oh," Drew said, hiding the fact that he was disappointed.

As they danced some more, they heard Leaf scream, "YOU BASTARD!"

May turned to find Leaf sobbing, and Sam (P.) looking furious.

"What were you doing with him?"

"N-nothing!" Leaf defended, "_He _was flirting with _me_!"

"Then why the hell did it look like you were enjoying it?"

"I wasn't! I told him to fuck off five times!"

"I don't know if I can trust you… I mean, after junior year…"

"You should know that was bull!"

"I don't know, anymore, Leaf…"

"Sam!" Leaf said desperately, "You can't do this to me! I did _nothing_!"

"Oh really? Maybe you should tell that to Gary Oak; it sure as hell seemed like you were flirting right back! And… and… and goddammit I think you enjoyed that kiss with him!"

Misty, May, and Dawn rushed over to their friend, helping her up, as Misty stepped forward.

"Look, dude," she said, "Leaf would _never _cheat on you. If you're too retarded to see that, she can do _so_ much better!"

With that, a palm came to Sam's face, and Misty walked off.

"You know, maybe Mist is right. If you're too blind to see that I'd never cheat on you, well, maybe I'd do better dating Gary!" Leaf said, turning towards her friends, who started dancing.

_I think you got the best of me__  
__You're sleepin' with the enemy__  
__You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone__  
__The beat drops, I'm so low__  
__My heart stops, I already know__  
__You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone__  
__I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me__  
__You're never gonna catch me cry__  
__Oh whoa whoa__  
__You must be blind if you can't see__  
__You'll miss me til the day you die__  
__Oh whoa whoa__  
__Without me, you're nothing__  
__Oh whoa whoa__  
__You must be blind if you can't see__  
__You'll miss me til the day you die__  
__Oh whoa whoa_

_Is this our breakup song?_ Sam wondered, somewhat sad, somewhat happy he finally got rid of Leaf.

Was it all just an act from him? Should he tell her that it was really him cheating? If he did, what would happen? He'd get another slap from Misty, and Arceus knows what from May and Dawn… and Leaf… she'd… she'd fry him like a bug.

His sandy blonde hair covered his eyes where small tears began to form.

* * *

Leaf did the rational thing (or so Dawn said). She slow danced with Gary.

"What's with the change of heart?"

"I broke up with Sam."

"Really? I told you my cha-"

"Because he accused me of cheating. You're a good for nothing bastard, don't get any ideas," Leaf said emotionlessly while twirling under Gary's arm.

"Aww, that's no fun."

"Okay, then I've got a compromise."

"Shoot."

"We'll play the game. Yes, _the_ game. Who ever cracks and loses does whatever he or she likes with the loser. Of course, you'll never win."

"Oh ho ho, that game? Well, _honey_, get prepared to lose."

"I know how to make a guy jealous, _sweetheart_."

"Really now? I'm not so sure… wait, did you just admit to liking me?"

"Maybe," Leaf smiled, dancing off to another guy.

_We'll play the jealousy game, trust me I know how to play, don't think you'll win just cause you say you will. I've gotta few things up my sleeve. You can't tell me you do get the green-eyed monster when you see me with him. You know it's true, I know you. Trust me. I know how to play. Don't treat me like a child, Gary. You'll sincerely regret it. Trust me, _Leaf thought, dancing.

_Hey girl, what's your name?  
L-u-v, I see your game  
It's okay, I do it too  
Make me want to play a fool  
Here boy, sign the line  
Fools like you don't waste my time  
I ain't game to play with you  
Are you gonna follow through?  
Step inside, we'll take a ride  
Bonnie, Clyde, you and I  
We can do this, do or die  
Why don't we just take a drive?  
Sounds gangster, I'm gangster  
We'll play the damn prankster  
Using up this bar we play  
Then we make our getaway_

_

* * *

_**And that's chapter 9! So, the question is: Will you guys keep reading if this turns out to be rated M?**

**So. If there are too many songs, please tell me. REVIEW AND GET A MENTION!**

**Misty: No need to yell it.**

**Me: But it gets the message across better.**

**Misty: Oh really? NO NEED TO YELL IT!**

**Me: Point taken.**


End file.
